My Choice
by Brittany inu's kitten
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are in highschool. They meet new friends and new enemys and possibly, new lovers.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Meijai and Meikai.  
  
My choice.  
  
Chapter one: Inuyasha, the hottest Guy in school.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The alarm clock woke kagome up for the second time. "It's only 5:14..." kagome mumbled as she crawled out of her sloppy bed. Her sheets were on the floor and her pillow; it had a bunch of slob patched right in the middle. Kagome sighed as she scratched her head and walked into her bathroom. Looking into her tub she smiled a bit after hearing her brother argue with the cat about his other sock. Kagome twisted the knobs on the hot and cold knobs to make the water warm. She twisted the shower piece and the water poured down to the bottom of the tub. Kagome could just look at it for a while then she freed herself of her blue cloud pajamas. She entered the tub one foot at a time smiling that she got to get in the shower so early. Kagome ended up getting her hair wet and the rest of her body wet. The water dripped from her chin as she mumbled to herself. "A good dream.good" she yarned. "KAGOME??!! DO YOU HAVE MY OTHER GREEN SOCK!!??" what souta had just said snapped kagome out of her comfortable state and fell out of the shower and onto the floor after accidentally kicking the stumper into the whole; clogging up the tub. Kagome slipped on her clothes she had just pulled out and put them on. She walked down the hall past the now sleeping buyo and into souta's room. "You're looking for your green sock?" she looked around his perfectly neat room. "I haven't seen it..." she smiled straightening her skirt and walking down the stairs to fix breakfast. Kagome seen her mom down stairs preparing the table for an early day. Kagome sat on the floor in front of the table and yarned. "What are you doing awake this early?" she asked her mom who is awfully chippy. "Aww, poor kagome..." she shook her head "its 12:56 pm" she smiled. "I'm late!" she ran out the door with her back pack on her back. Before the door was slammed shut souta peeked threw the banister "No school for me.." he laughed then slowly walked up the stairs "Uh souta!" kagome's mom looked at the stair case "School!" she put the last plate on the table as she heard a "Man!"  
  
************************************************************************ In school, Miroku and Inuyasha were walking threw the hallways. "Inuyasha! How's life treatin' ya?" kouga yelled while trying to catch up to Inuyasha and Miroku. "Like a dog treats his tree..." he said throwing up a ball and catching it again. "So I guess it's going well then." Kouga caught the ball as it was thrown into the air a second time. "Well, Inuyasha-" Miroku started Inuyasha looked over to Miroku and then straight up the hall seeing a girl running across it. The girl had long black hair that hung past her shoulders and from what he could see was a green mini skirt and a white shirt and a red tie. But she had a mark on her ankle. It was the same sign her had on his left chest. It was a dragon sleeping with a rabbit. He thought he was the only one with that tattoo. But it seemed he wasn't. He looked at the three men for a second then he ran towards the girl. "It always happens this way, he sees a girl. He meets a girl. And he f---" Miroku was cut off again by a slap on the face. "Oww.." he rubbed his face. "Hey Sango" Kouga noticed Sango because of the famous world slap. "Hello Kouga." she looked around a bit annoyed "Where's your buddy" she uncrossed her arms and looked at him "He's making a new score board" kouga answered "Score board?" she said in a confused voice "He's trying to score with her" Miroku rudely answered. Another slap came across the other side of his face. Kouga shook his head "You'll never learn" he closed his eyes slightly.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Inuyasha caught up with the young 15 year old. He looked her over as she talked to a guy seeming to be her boyfriend. He turned his head and headed back to his group of friends. "Did you get her?" Miroku rubbed his face again then stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I guess she's already been 'got'.Too bad though" she mumbled the last part of his sentence as he kicked his ball into his hand and continued to throw it again while walking to his next class.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ "Welcome to class kagome, your 10 minutes late" Mr. Cole told kagome after watching the clock. "Yeah...Sorry about the.It was a long line at the mal- the bus" she quickly took her seat. "Anyway, B times C squared equals A to the third power" he continued. Kagome opened her back pack looking for her purple pen with the little fuzzy ball on it. She found it in her small part of her backpack. She flipped it in her hand and it fell to the floor. She scrabbled on the floor to find it. It apparently fell near someone else's shoe, but she still looked for it. Mr. Cole turned around to kagome "Would you mind stepping outside he room and do that?" he smiled a wicked smile. Kagome grabbed her belongings and walked towards the door to open the door and go out. She leaned against the wall as Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Sango walked into the class room not seeing kagome.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is another one of my stories that takes place in high school!! Tell me if you like it or not! JA! ^___^ 


End file.
